Cherry Blossoms And Kisses
by Dr Ukato
Summary: The rainbow cherry blossoms are in full bloom! Will new couples be forged or will there only be fighting?


**You need an adult?! I am an adult! WOOHOO! **

**Aside from my newfound freedom of adult life that i havn't noticed anything of yet... I'm sorry i havn't updated in the last... (checks profile) forty-five days!? OH GOD I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! I SHOULD JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF! I'M WORTHLESS AND CAN'T WRITE TO TOP IT OFF!**

**Now back fom my impression of me having writers block. I'm sorry to whoever cares enough about my writing skills to wait for me. **

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms And Kisses**

It was once again rainbow cherry blossom season in Fairy Tail and the guild once again gathered together at their yearly ohanami. As it had been seven years since the last one however, they decided that a real party was in order.

Beer was drunk like it was water, people laughed, fought, couples snuck into the glade for some "private time ".

The party was a sight to behold, it was not limited to fairies as people from other guilds came bringing even more food and drink!

Lyon and his posse came and the Ice-mage immediately began his typical attempts to woo Juvia which led to another fight between him and Gray.

Bacchus arrived from Quattro Cerberus and challenged Cana to a drinking match again.

Wendy who had been sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with a blushing Romeo the whole time was joined by Chelia who sat down on Romeo's other side, just as close if not closer than Wendy.

Her friend's forwardness spurred a blushing Wendy to push even closer to the Rainbow-fire mage who looked like he was spending his entire supply of blood on blushing. In response Chelia began feeding Romeo with her chopsticks and so their strange competition continued and escaleted unti Romeo had both girls feeding him whatever food could be found.

From the other blankets the older mages cursed the 14-year old who was getting more game than all of them combined.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy watched from their blanket as the guild partied. Lucy had a sleeping Happy in her arms, the cat having fallen asleep after over-eating on fish. She stroked the blue fur softly as the cat purred in happiness.

"Great party, huh?" Natsu asked looking out over the festivities, with his typical sunny smile.

"Yeah!" Lucy chuckled "This is so much better than being home sick!" "

Oh right, you were sick the last time!"

"Mmm... And then you dug up a tree just so that i wouldn't miss it..."

"Yeah, Gramps and the Mayor were really pissed about that one." Lucy laughed. "I still can't believe you actually did it! I mean digging up an entire tree just for me!? That's crazy even for you!" Natsu looked at the laughing blonde, smiling softly.

"What are you talking about Lucy!? I'd do anything for you, You're my best friend in the entire world... maybe even more..." "Huh? What do you-"

Before Lucy could ask about what he had meant by that Natsu grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

As Lucy realizer what was happening she was already too far gone to care and kissed him back passionately, their tounges clashed in a furious battle.

Finally the need of oxygen became overwhelming and the two separated, staring into each others eyes, burning with a deep fiery passion. "Lucy... I... I lo-" Natsu began to say only for Lucy to silence him with another kiss.

"I know..." She said. "I lo-" She began to say only for Natsu to stop her with yet another kiss. "If i can't say it, neither can you... If you don't want me saying it first then you better keep me silent..."

Lucy blushed fiercely at his forwardness but relented "Fine but can we continue this somewhere private?" "I thought i told you!" Natsu said rising from the blanket and pulling ger up by her hand. "For you, anything!"

As the two snuck into the glade the entire guild (which unbeknownst to them had been watching/staring since the first kiss) burst out in cheers at the two of them breaking our of eachothers friend-zone.

* * *

**This story is a complete improv i did while on the toilet for Animo Anime's (check it out in your app store right now) #CherryBlossomFestival event to celebrate the sakura trees currently blossoming in Japan. If you have account, mine is Playgod (I don't have much imagination) maybe i'll see you there. **

**For you who care i'm 90% done with another chapter of "The Second Grand Magic Games" and will post it as soon as my Beta is done with it. **


End file.
